assassin in campus
by MizRayne
Summary: Alice Academy is a school for exclusively rich students. An assassin is inside the campus, who has a mission to kill a student studying there. Who is the assassin and who will be the one to be killed? NOTE: There will be a twist and turn in the story
1. chapter1: the upcoming end begins

**assassin in campus**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ As you can see, this is my first story written here in fanfiction. I just got interested in writing again and i want it to share with you. _-i do hope you all won't mind-_ I hope that this story will last and will not be deleted and be just a waste. If ever you have caught typos, just tell me right away. _(i'm not really good in English)_ but i'm trying hard to be one. I'm still an amateur in writing so please forgive me for doing this. I promise not to overdue the OOCness. Reviews from you will be very much appreciated. THANKS AND GOODLUCK! R&R please.

_**Summary:**_ Alice Academy is a school for exclusively rich students. An assassin is inside the campus- who has a mission to kill a student studying there. Who is the assassin and who will be the one to be killed? NOTE: There will be a roller coaster ride in the story.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Gakuen Alice. period.

_**About the story:**_ Mikan and the rest of the gang is already 15 years old, they just got 5 years older. Alice academy in this story is not a school for persons who have alices. they are just plainly rich students who are the children of the high society. Natsume here is just a transferee and there will be some OCs that i made. Kindly bear with me. thanks

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1:  
**__the upcoming end begins_

* * *

"_I have to kill her_"  
it was the last word the boy uttered after he left the organization.

* * *

It was morning in Japan. There is a certain place wherein you can find a school with rich students- whom are the children of the high societies. This exclusive-for-rich-students school is called Alice Academy.

"Mikan, you're getting loud again" her best friend warned.

"But Hotaru, I really missed our school!" Mikan said with her eyes really being amazed. All that Hotaru can respond is a soft sigh.

"Hey! You guys!" a boy with blonde hair greeted. Hotaru looked back with her cold eyes, while Mikan is still busy admiring the school.

"Uh..." the blonde boy blushes as he and Hotaru share glances. Mikan turned around, letting her to see her friend- Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan hugged her friend- that made Ruka blush again.

"Mikan, we are already 15 but you still call me as Ruka-pyon" the boy complained.

"But, I want too!" Mikan pouted. Ruka just gave his friend a little smile.

Mikan hurriedly ran. "I want to go around in our campus!" Mikan yelled. She ran excitedly as she got near at the gate of the school.

* * *

"_That's the girl_" A boy whispered with a hi-tech one eyed glasses-use for zooming, while holding a picture of a girl. He is spying from a tree, standing on a big branch of it. "_Alice Academy…_" he whispered again, looking at the big gate of the school.

* * *

Mikan and her friends went inside their school. Mikan was amazed. "They sure have those renovations…" Ruka commented as he scans the buildings of the school.

"I wonder where will be my room" Mikan asked to no one.

"Good question Ms. Sakura" a robot popped from no where. Mikan got shocked but quite excited. "Wow! A robot who is talking!" Mikan yelped.

"Yes, I am talking, you must register your name for your ID right here" The robot pointed at its stomach.

"Huh? How?" Mikan asked, bewildered. "Wow, I thought there's no one stupid in here" The robot said sarcastically, "Just get over here" the robot pulled Mikan.

The robot's expression changed. "Mikan Sakura, 3rd yr high school, room 18G, class-A, 15 yrs old. Please say cheese" the robot said. "huh?" A sudden click and a flash surprised Mikan. "Wait for a second" the robot made some strange sound. It opened its mouth that revealed a card. It was Mikan's ID.

"Wow, hi-tech" Ruka was amazed by what he is seeing.

Mikan get her ID from the robot's mouth. She looked at her ID, it was complete in information. When Mikan looked at her picture, it looks like, "Hey! I look stupid here!" Mikan complain. "well…" The robot moved away a little. "I said 'Say cheese'" Mikan just pouted.

"I need my ID too" Hotaru said. "Yes Ms. Imai" the robot's expression changes again. "Hotaru Imai, 3rd year high school, room 1G, class-A, 15 yrs old, my creator. Please say money" the robot said. "Money..." then a flash appeared. The robot made a funny sound again.

"W-wait… you made this Hotaru?!" Mikan asked, amused.

"Yeah…" Hotaru answered plainly.

"How? What? When? Why didn't you tell me?" Mikan said.

"I don't know… I just don't feel like to tell it to you" She said plainly.

"But we are best frie-" Mikan was cut off when the robot opened it's mouth containing Hotaru's ID. Hotaru got it and it's Ruka's turn to have an ID.

"Ruka Nogi, 3rd yr high school, room 2B, class-A, 15 years old. Please say rabbit" Ruka was confused. He was about to say rabbit when a flash suddenly came. After some second it revealed his ID too.

"You're picture is much worse than mine." Mikan said laughing. Ruka just blushed.

"I'm going to go in my room" Hotaru said plainly.

"But Hotaru, I want to go see around" Mikan complained.

"Nogi is here, he can accompany you." Hotaru said plainly. She walked away.

"But- HOTARU!!" Mikan called. Ruka just blushed again and again.

"Hotaru is always leaving me like that, I am lucky you're here or else, I'll be alone." Mikan complained again. Ruka just simpered.

* * *

A boy entered the school. He is quite a hottie for girl's eyes. While walking up the stairs to the hallway, murmurs and eyes are all in the boy's features.

"What have we have here… a new student" the robot from before greeted the boy in front of him. "sir, you need a test before entering this school"

"What are you anyway?" The boy asked with cold tone. "I am a robot, duh?" the robot answered.

"Whatever… so what's the test?" The boy asked.

"Ok, answer this correctly and you will be enrolled here in a flash. What is the name of our school?" The robot asked. "you only have 10 seconds" it continued.

"Are you insulting me? What kind of test is that?" The boy asked, looks like annoyed.

"Just answer it please…" The robot said, looking annoyed.

"Whatever, stupid robot. Alice academy" The boy answered with bored face.

"Please come closer" The robot pulled the boy closer.

"Natsume Hyuuga, 3rd yr high school, room 2B, class A, 15 yrs old. Say hottie" the robot said. The boy called Natsume was confused, without showing it. He just made a plain reaction. After some seconds, the robot revealed Natsume's ID.

"And Mr. Hyuuga, you have a room mate… that's all and goodbye" the robot flee.

'_a room mate? such a disturbance..._' Natsume told to himself. He buried his hands in his pocket, walking to search for his room.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This is the end of my first chapter. Sorry for the very short chapter, I just don't know how to make it longer. Hope you all like it! Kindly review what you all think of it, thanks!


	2. chapter2: room mates

_**A/N:**_ Here I am again, for the 2nd chapter of this story. The questions were written… who the heck is the assassin and who does he plan to kill? As you read each chapter of the story, the mystery behind this will be revealed. So without further sayings… here is chapter two. R&R onegai? Oh, btw, thanks for the reviews!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own the plot, not Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2:  
**__room mates__****__

* * *

_

Natsume was roaming around the campus, still looking for his room. He didn't expect to transfer in a very huge Academy like Gakuen Alice. His hands are still buried in his pockets, looking at sign boards along the corridor.

After minutes of walking and searching, Natsume finally found the dormitories and his room. He turned the knob, but it didn't open. The door produced a light, which searched Natsume's features. It confirmed "Natsume Hyuuga… please come in" The knob clicked and the door opened, _'didn't know she is that brilliant.'_ He thought before entering the room.

The room is big, the lights automatically opened on where he is. He hurriedly searched for his bedroom. He firstly took a shower, and proceeded to the living room to play some video games.

* * *

_'where is she?' _The mysterious boy asked to himself.

Ruka accompanied Mikan to her room before leaving her. He looked for his room, before he waited for some seconds for the light to come out. "Ruka Nogi… come in" The door suddenly opened. There he saw a boy in the living room playing some video games.

"Hello?" Ruka greeted.

The boy looked back, to see Ruka beside the door.

"Are you a new student here?" Ruka asked, walking towards the boy.

"yeah…" the boy answered still facing the tv.

"I'm Ruka…" Ruka greeted.

"Natsume…" Natsume said.

"I'll just go to my room, alright" Ruka said, walking to his room

'_this guy… I need to be close to him… I need to' _Natsume thought as he plays video game.

After Ruka finished what he's doing. "Hey Natsume, want me to tour you in our school?" Ruka asked, nervously.

"yeah sure…" Natsume answered. _'I need to…'_ he thought as he walked towards the door.

* * *

"So Natsume… this is our handbook, it's the basic knowledge in our school; there is also a map and a list of names of students"

Ruka gave Natsume a book. Natsume accepted it. "map?" he asked.

"yeah… the map of the school." Ruka answered. "Our handbook is like a directory… it's very useful" he continued.

"It sure is…" Natsume said softly.

* * *

"So our school is a very exclusive school. No one can enter the school premises." Ruka said while walking.

"why?" Natsume asked.

"The teachers said that an organization was made that composed of assassins who kill students here, they cause troubles in the academy." Ruka explained.

"I see…" Natsume said.

"You can only leave the school premises if the school year is over, even contacting outside while you're still here is prohibited." Ruka said.

Ruka stopped from walking. "wait Natsume" Ruka stopped Natsume from walking.

"yeah?"

"I forgot something in the room. Can you handle yourself now?" Ruka asked.

Natsume just nodded. "see ya back then" He said.

"yeah… see yah" Ruka ran back to the dormitories.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ end! sorry for the super short chapters. This chapter is just a scene where Ruka and Natsume meet. They needed to be friends. They just need to cause I say so!! Hope you all like this crappy chapter. R&R please!


	3. chapter3: polkadots

_**A/N:**_ 3rd chapter is up. I got fond in writing this day. _Hehe._ I just got inspired with nothing. I got nothing to say so here it goes.

_**Disclaimer:**_ STOP. LOOK. READ. I don't own Gakuen Alice!!

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3:  
**____polka dots__****__

* * *

_

'_it's her! I have a chance…'_ the boy thought. _'it's really easy to kill this girl'_ he laughed.

* * *

In the sakura tree, Natsume was sitting under it, scanning the hand book Ruka gave him. '_organization…'_ Natsume thought as he grinned a little.

"HEY!" a girl yelled. Natsume didn't bother to look who the girl was. It made the girl a little bit annoyed.

"I said hey!!" The girl shrieked louder into Natsume's poor ears.

"what the heck?!" Natsume looked up. "What are you trying to do?! Kill me by your voice?!" he continued a little bit louder but kept his cool side.

"You made me shout, it's ok if you didn't response but at least look at me" the girl explained.

"Whatever" Natsume returned reading the handbook Ruka gave him.

"Are you new here?" Mikan asked as she sat down beside Natsume, under the Sakura tree. Mikan got no answer from Natsume. "Hey, I sai-" Mikan was cut off when Natsume said: "I'm new here. So what do you care?"

"nothing… by the way, I'm Mikan!" Mikan smiled. She reached her hands to Natsume.

"I hate your smile, go away, don't bother me" Natsume said plainly, looking at her coldly.

"But, I want to know your name!" Mikan insist.

"you-don't-care" Natsume said, emphasizing each and every word.

"well Mr. you don't care, you're so rude" Mikan said, looking straightly at him while she pouts.

"I know… so go away!" Natsume said, reading the handbook again.

"hmm.. Natsume" Mikan murmured. "how did-" Natsume looked at Mikan who is reading his ID, holding it with her two hands. "Hey! Who told you to take my ID?!"

"No one…" Mikan answered flatly.

"give me my ID back." Natsume said coldly. Mikan gave Natsume his ID back. "don't you ever touch or hold my ID again" Natsume glared at Mikan.

"hey Natsume, I'll get going now. Bye!" Mikan stood up as she smiles to Natsume. She walked away slowly.

"oi" Natsume called Mikan with his plain voice. Mikan looked back at Natsume. "don't just 'oi' me, I have a name and it is Mikan!"

He pretended that he is reading the handbook. "if I were a girl and a teenager. I wouldn't wear a panty that has **polka dots** printed in it as you do" Natsume flipped a page in the handbook.

"EH?!" Mikan's face got red because of embarrassment and anger. Smokes can be found getting out of her ears. "PERVERRRRTTTTTTT!!" and she exploded. The peaceful place of the academy got ruined. The birds flew- they were scared of Mikan. Natsume just grinned and went back on reviewing the handbook.

* * *

"I just hate him! He is simply a perverted jerk! I hate him!" Mikan yelled.

"Mikan, it's not that bad…" the boy who is with Mikan said while he smiles.

"not bad? Not that bad?! He peeked into my skirt and saw my panty! And that's what you called not bad?!" Mikan shrieked. She is obviously damn hell mad.

"come on Mikan, calm down, breath the fresh air, relax" the boy patted her shoulder.

"who could ever relax on that?! You just don't know how girls feel because you're a boy" Mikan said calming a little bit.

"Hey, I know how girls feel..." the boy answered.

"yeah… for your girlfriends" Mikan said flatly as she rolled her eyes. The boy faked a laugh.

* * *

'_what the heck?' _the mysterious boy was kind of shock on what he saw/heard/felt/smelled or what-so-ever, I really don't know.

* * *

As the two were walking at the hall, they saw two of their friends. Well—Mikan's friends actually.

"hello Hotaru. Hello Inchou" Mikan greeted her friends with a smile plastered on her face- forgetting that she is mad a second ago.

"Yo!" the boy greeted Mikan's friends too.

"hello Mikan, hello Tsubasa" Yuu greeted them back.

Hotaru just glared at Tsubasa who is by the way, sweat dropping right now. _'this girl really scares me'_ Tsubasa thought as he faked a smile to cover up his nervousness. He glared at Inchou.

"wait. You're Yuu right?" Tsubasa asked. Yuu just nodded. "but why don't you have eyeglasses?" He asked. Yuu just smiled. Tsubasa gave the guy a puzzled look.

"where are you going?" Mikan cut the conversation and asked the two.

"central town" Hotaru said coldly with blank expression.

"eh?" Tsubasa was surprised. "this is the first time I ever heard your voice! And I thought you were dea-" Tsubasa got scared when Hotaru death glared him. "ok. I'll zip it." Tsubasa continued.

"err… Hey. Do you two want to go with us?" Yuu asked.

"Tsubasa-senpai, want to come with them?" Mikan asked cheerfully. "with her?" Tsubasa whispered to Mikan. "she's nice" she replied.

"ok, I'll come because I believe in you" Tsubasa smiled nervously. Mikan blushed and smiled. "Let's go!" Mikan said cheerfully.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ the chapter ends once again. I made this chapter for polka dots' sake. Natsume is just not Natsume if he is not teasing Mikan as polka dots and Mikan is not Mikan if she is not being teased by Natsume. Wahahahaha. As far as the story goes, this is my 1st fave chapter. Go Natsume!! Polka dots, polka dots. Polka dots! (don't hit me Mikan) peace! R&R are so much appreciated.


	4. chapter4: it's a sad fluff puff day

_**A/N:**_ wow. Couldn't believe I came this far. Ideas were just running after me, they are always chasing me like that. So this is a trivia. Did you know I wrote chapter2 to chapter4 in just one day? Yey me! Reviews and reading is the one you can do for me. Hehe. joke. But R&Ring is a must. Err- I mean is appreciated.

_**Disclaimer:**_ if I am the owner Gakuen Alice, then Mikan is not the protagonist, it should be me! _–evil laugh-

* * *

_

_**CHAPTER 4:  
**____it's a sad fluff puff day

* * *

_

It was a peaceful afternoon in central town—the temporary store for students who are inside the school—a certain girl approaches the town. The town was in total fright but had no choice but to be open for her.

"I want to buy some fluff puff!!" Mikan yelled gleefully. She opened her wallet and saw—"My money? My money is gone!" Mikan cried while holding her wallet.

"as if you have money" Hotaru said blankly.

"I know I have money, but it was all gone now! Where did it go?!" Mikan cried louder, looking at all over the place.

"Mikan… I can lend-" Yuu was cut off when Tsubasa talked.

"I can treat you a whole box of fluff puff if you want" Tsubasa said smiling.

"Really Tsubasa -senpai?" Mikan suddenly stopped from crying. Her eyes were now shaped like a fluff puff. "You will treat me?" Mikan asked. "yeah…" Tsubasa answered still smiling. "We'll be back" Tsubasa said as he put his arms around Mikan's shoulder while they walked towards the fluff puff store.

"Hey Hotaru… is it ok for you that Tsubasa is like that?" Yuu asked the girl beside him.

"I have more important business than that. Let the kids do whatever they want" Hotaru said blankly as she walked towards some store. Yuu followed Hotaru quietly.

* * *

It was a long line in the fluff puff store and Tsubasa and Mikan was on the end. Tsubasa looked at his watch, _'it's really a long line for just a cotton candy' _He thought.

"Hey Mikan, if you want I will be the one to wait for the line and just wait me in that bench. Is it alright?" Tsubasa asked Mikan.

"But why?" Mikan asked.

"I won't let you get tired" Tsubasa smiled. "oh…" Mikan said. "alright!" she smiled. "thanks for being kind Tsubasa-senpai!" she continued. "no prob" He beamed. Mikan walked and sat on the bench. She waved at Tsubasa that made the boy blushed a little. "I hope the line is moving…" He said to no one in particular.

After an hour, Tsubasa was finally at the counter. "one large box of fluff puff please" Tsubasa said. "for your girlfriend?" The cashier asked. "uhm.." Tsubasa looked at Mikan who is sitting on a bench. "yeah…" Tsubasa smiled shyly as he rubbed his head.

"Well, how sweet of boyfriend you are!" the cashier said as she prepared the fluff puff. "The girl must be very lucky to have you as a boyfriend. A sweet, handsome, hot and nice boyfriend like you is perfect!" the cashier lady continued. Tsubasa just smiled and blushed. "Here you go" the cashier gave the box of fluff puff to Tsubasa and he paid it. "thanks!" Tsubasa walked and went to Mikan who is sitting on the bench.

The cashier saw that Tsubasa gave the box of fluff puff to Mikan. Mikan hugged Tsubasa while smiles widely. "teenage love… how sweet!" the cashier blushed lightly.

* * *

"thanks Tsubasa-senpai! Thank You!" Mikan shrieked while she is hugging her beloved senpai. "You're welcome Mikan" Tsubasa smiled and hugged Mikan back.

"er- Mikan. I think we need to stop hugging now" Tsubasa said.

"but why?" Mikan said, smiling.

"People are looking at us. I think they are thinking we're a-- couple." Tsubasa said, blushing.

"oh… " Mikan suddenly let go of Tsubasa. And you know what happened, she blushed.

'_nice going Tsubasa, you made an awkward situation. Tell something or I'll kill you!'_ Tsubasa said in his mind.

"I uh-" Tsubasa was going to say something when a sudden… "AHH!!" of a girl heard from a store. Tsubasa and Mikan hurriedly went to the destination of the girl and they saw…

"Hotaru!" Yuu yelped.

"H-hotaru?! What happened!?" Mikan asked. Tears were forming into her eyes. "Yuu, what happened to her?" Mikan asked, crying.

"I don't know…" Yuu said. "when I was looking for a paper she asked me to look for, I saw her lying on the ground and then that girl shouted." He continued pointing at the girl who shouted before.

"Hotaru?! Can you hear me? Please wake up!" Mikan said as she moved her friend back and forth.

Tsubasa lifted Hotaru. "Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan was confused. "Let's get her to the clinic. So don't you worry Mikan, it will be alright" Tsubasa said smiling.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So this is the end of chapter4. Is this a cliff hangy or what? Haha. What happen to Hotaru!! Well… it's for you to know next time! Hehe. Sorry for the NatsuMikan but this is just a start. So Tsubasa is the start. Wahaha. Sorry Tsubasa-senpai. I just can't put a scene for the killer here cause you will all know who the assassin is so... Gomen ne. hehe. That's all! R&R please!!


End file.
